Geoff
Geoff (The Party Dude) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was placed on the Screaming Travelers, but was voted off in Deep Blue Sea. He is now the co-host of the aftermath show, with Bridgette. Geoff did not make it to Total Drama Amusement Park, or Total Drama High School. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Geoff and Bridgette arrived and started making out. They hardly talked throughout the episode, since they were making out. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Geoff and Bridgette stared at each other constantly throughout the episode. Geoff and his team won the challenge, since Ezekiel wasen't with his team. In Boating in Italy, Geoff and Bridgette didn't do anything, except make out. His team lost the challenge. During the ceremony, Geoff and Bridgette were the final two, Geoff got the final barf bag. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Geoff hardly talked because he was upset about Bridgette being voted off. His team won, after Courtney entered the plane. In G'Day Australia, Geoff used his flashlight to find their way out of the cave. His team lost the challenge, after Lindsay gave the gem to Chris. Geoff voted off DJ. In El Bullio, Geoff and his team were relaxing in the winners compartment. Geoff fell off the bull, but Heather won the challenge for the Screaming Travelers. In Deep Blue Sea, Geoff hardly tried, because he was scared of sharks. He was voted off. In The Aftermath: 1, Geoff and Bridgette introduced the aftermath show and introduced the eliminated contestants. Geoff and Bridgette made out, while the contestants were talking to each other. Geoff asked a few of the eliminated contestants questions about if they were upset about them being voted off. He got angry at Ezekiel for flirting with Bridgette. Geoff told Cody that he was very close to being safe, if Cody voted for Heather he would still be in. At the end of the episode, Geoff and Bridgette sign off the show. In The Aftermath: 2, Geoff and Bridgette opened the show and introduced the old eliminated contestants (now commentators) and the recent eliminated contestants. Geoff asked Duncan if he was mad he got voted off, which he was. Geoff said it was "cold" when Noah broke up Tyler and Lindsay. Geoff and Bridgette closed the show afterwards. In The Aftermath: 3, Geoff and Bridgette opened the show with announcing it's close to the finale and introducing the freashly eliminated contestants. Geoff interviewed three of the contestants and supported Gwen in the finale. In The Final Season...Maybe, Geoff was sitting next to Bridgette in the aftermath studio, and was happy to see both Gwen and Tyler when they fell into the aftermath for the finale. Geoff voted for Gwen to win, which she did. Geoff and Bridgette were both called to the winners cabin, but lost a chance to get into Season Two. But Geoff, along with Bridgette, are still named the hosts of the Aftermath show. Season Two In TDAP Aftermath: I, Geoff and Bridgette opened the aftermath show and welcomed the eliminated contestants and the non-competitors from season one. Geoff interviewed two of the eliminated contestants and was surprised at Eva's new attitude, even though she can go back to how she is after an alarm goes off. Before the aftermath ended, Geoff, along with Bridgette, showed everyone the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" segment. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Geoff and Bridgette opened the aftermath show and welcomed the new eliminated contestants, but were interupted by an interviewer from Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley, which Geoff was confused about since they host the show. Geoff constantly tried to interview some of the contestants, but got cut off by Blaineley, giving Geoff and annoyed look on his face. Geoff called the producers and asked why she was there, he got an answer that he didn't like and said that Blaineley will help hosting for the episode. Geoff laughed when Blaineley got attacked by Eva. At the end of the show, Geoff said called security and had them escort Blaineley out and asked them to guard the aftermath 24 hours a day, since she said she would be back. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Geoff didn't speak much in the episode, and he did not make it to season three. Season Three Trivia * Geoff, along with Alejandro and DJ, are the only contestants that have visable abs. Category:Screaming Travelers Category:TDWW Aftermath Hosts Category:TDAP Aftermath Hosts Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TDHS Aftermath Hosts